The invention concerns a snowboard binding with a front fixation device as well as a rear fixation device for a snowboard boot.
Snowboard bindings are known in many embodiments. One embodiment provides that the snowboard binding has a front fixation device as well as a rear fixation device. By means of these two fixation devices, the tip as well as the heel of the snowboard boot is secured on the snowboard.
A disadvantage of this known snowboard binding resides in that the snowboard boot is more or less rigidly secured in the binding. This causes the riding comfort to diminish.
Based on this, it is an object of the invention to provide a snowboard binding of the aforementioned kind with improved riding comfort.